


awarenjana

by fumate



Series: bumi seribu cerita [4]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Lowercase
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: di dongeng ini, tidak ada bahagia selama-lamanya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semua yang muncul di sini adalah musisi independen yang berhak atas diri masing-masing. Karya ini bersifat 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
>  **quick explanation** : ini alternate ending tfkau di mana pete beneran mimpin pemberontakan dan ngerebut takhta langsung dari patrick. don't understand? lol well it's okay since i haven't finished the main draft yet so this au is still underdeveloped.
> 
> facebook snippets dump 5/?

"dengar, bangsat," dallon menarik brendon tiba-tiba tanpa kesusahan meski di antara mereka adalah jeruji besi yang menghalangi. brendon terpelanting. sedikit hilang keseimbangan dan menabrak jeruji; mulutnya sakit beradu begitu keras. suara dallon turun rendah, mengancam.

brendon belum pernah menghadapi murka kakaknya seperti ini.

mata dallon menyipit tajam, berbahaya, menantang tanpa takut pada para penjaga yang telah mengacungkan senjata mereka ke arah (mantan) pangeran tersebut. "dengarkan aku baik-baik; aku cuma mau minta satu hal saja darimu."

"dan itu adalah...?" brendon menaikkan sebelah alis. berusaha tidak gentar sekalipun sudah gemetar dalam hati.

"aku mau," dallon menggertak gigi, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai ulang kalimatnya. "aku mau kau mati. membusuklah kau di ujung dunia, di lubang terdalam. papa salah sekali memandangmu sebagai anak terbaiknya."

"aku--"

"pengkhianat sepertimu tidak punya hak membela diri. camkan saja. kau sudah berperan dalam pembunuhan papa; matilah sana. kau bukan adikku lagi."

kau bukan adikku lagi.

brendon menatap dallon, matanya mulai berair tapi ia memaksakan diri tersenyum. getir. "kau masih kakakku. hubungan darah tidak bisa diputus semudah itu."

"bermimpilah," dallon melepas cengkeramannya, duduk lagi di sel. enggan menatap. "aku tidak mau mengakui kita berbagi darah yang sama. hei, kau tidak malu, sudah menjadi pemberontak begitu setelah apa yang papa lakukan untukmu? tikus sepertimu memang tidak tahu diuntung, ya."

"aku punya alasan."

"apa, karena papa tidak meluangkan waktu untukmu? karena itu kau membelot menentang papa? konyol sekali, _pangeranku_."

"dall," brendon menarik napas. sakit. "berhentilah keras kepala. aku sudah bilang aku bisa membersihkan namamu; kau mau jadi putra mahkota lagi? silakan. pop sudi-sudi saja mewariskan takhtanya untukmu. kalau kau mau berhenti bersikap sinting, kau bisa jadi pangeran lagi. putra mahkota. apalah. aku tidak tertarik menjadi raja."

"aku tidak menerima kekuasaan selain dari warisan papa."

"dall—"

"sudah kubilang aku cuma mau satu hal. kau mau mengabulkannya? bagus! matilah sana. matilah kau bersama raja sialan itu. aku tidak peduli lagi soal yang lainnya."

"pop masih ayahmu."

"ah ha. kauharap."

"dall—"

"mati sana!" teriak dallon, sontak memelototi brendon. "sudah kuberitahu berapa kali masih ngotot. monyet saja lebih pintar darimu."

kadang brendon lupa betapa sinisnya dallon bisa bersikap. ia terlalu terbiasa dengan dallon yang konyol dan periang, yang murah senyum, yang pantang menyerah dan selalu mencoba.

perang dan kehilangan memang bisa mengubah seseorang sebegitu drastis.


	2. Chapter 2

"kau ini sudah 16 tahun!" dallon tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram kerah lehernya, menarik brendon menghantam jeruji sel yang membatasi mereka. sakit. hidungnya nyeri. "kau sudah besar! sudah bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah!"  
  
para pengawal sontak menghunuskan pedang mereka sembari menarik sang pangeran menjauh dari kakaknya yang dibuang. brendon mendengus, mengangkat satu tangan sebagai isyarat tidak apa-apa, walau para penjaga masih curiga dan tetap bersikap waspada.  
  
"benar dan salah?" dengus brendon. mati-matian ia berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap datar serta dingin. "seperti kautahu saja. kau memihak papa kemarin karena kau selalu memuja papa bahkan sejak lahir. kau ingin jadi papa, tetapi tahu tidak bisa, maka kau memutuskan mengorbankan hidupmu untuk sosok idola yang tak bisa kau kejar sekalipun kalian begitu dekat. menyedihkan."  
  
dallon menggertakkan gigi. ia terlihat seperti gelandangan gila yang dipenjarakan karena meneror warga, sisa-sisa kebangsawanannya lenyap hanya dalam waktu dua bulan. mukanya memang masih kelihatan tampannya, tetapi kotor, dan kuyu, dan lesu. pakaiannya kumal. brendon baru tahu seberapa parah perubahan yang bisa dihasilkan dari penjara istana. "oh, brendon. sebenarnya aku pun mengasihanimu. kuakui, aku memang sedikit buta memuja papa, tetapi setidaknya aku tahu papa _punya_ kemampuan untuk membawa acreotia pada kejayaan, bahwa papa seorang pemimpin yang berdedikasi pada negerinya. bukan seperti raja kita sekarang. pengkhianat, muka dua, licik dan manipulatif. hanya haus kekuasaan tanpa benar-benar mampu memimpin sebuah kerajaan. sampah, ya?"  
  
brendon menegang. "jaga bicaramu. pop masihlah ayah kita—"  
  
"kita?!" jerit dallon tiba-tiba, mengagetkan seluruh yang berada di dekat sel tersebut. para penjaga tambah awas. "aku tidak akan mengakui pecundang yang mengkhianati raja _ku_ sebagai ayah! demi apa, betapa malunya aku mengetahui darah pete mengalir di dalamku!"  
  
"dallon!" sentak brendon, hendak menghentikan kakaknya, tetapi yang disebut malah membeliak liar. matanya memandang brendon penuh kemarahan.  
  
"mau-maunya kau mengakui peter sebagai ayahmu dengan bangga! dia cuma sampah! terburuk dari yang terburuk! papa mencintainya sepenuh jiwa, dan apa yang ia dapatkan?! pengkhianatan! kudeta! suami tercintanya merenggut nyawanya sendiri dalam sebuah pemberontakan besar!"  
  
brendon mulai hilang kontrol. matanya berair. "jangan kurang ajar—"  
  
"diam!" teriak dallon, enggan kalah histeris. ia tidak takut sekalipun berbilah-bilah pedang telah dihunuskan dekat tenggorokannya. "kau, adikku yang manis—yang busuk tapi dulunya manis, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku! aku melihatnya! tidakkah kautahu betapa papa mencintai pete?! kau tahu tidak?!"  
  
brendon tidak kuasa menjawab. ia gemetar. ingin menangis, ingin ikut berteriak, tetapi tidak bisa sebab cuma ia satu-satunya pangeran yang masih waras.  
  
dallon sudah lebih dulu bercucuran air mata saking frustrasinya. "papa mencintai pete sebanyak titik air pada lautan! kaupikir kenapa ia menghukum orang-orang yang membahayakan pete—yang membahayakan _kita—_ dengan keji? kaupikir kenapa ia selalu mendekati pete bahkan dalam rapat-rapat penting? hah?! kenapa?!"  
  
brendon berpaling, bibir bawah berdarah akibat terlalu keras digigit. ia tidak memberikan aba-aba untuk menghabisi dallon sekalipun para penjaga jelas gelisah menunggu perintah. mereka tidak bisa membunuh dallon tanpa perintah brendon, padahal, sang pangeran sulung dikenal mewarisi bakat bertarung papa dan bisa saja kabur lalu menyakiti semua orang di sini sekarang.  
  
"kau tidak melihatnya, berengsek!" dallon menendang jeruji pembatas. semakin sinting. "kau tidak melihat betapa putus asanya papa selama pertempuran! kau tidak melihat seberapa papa menahan diri karena ia tetap tidak mau menyakiti pete bahkan setelah dikhianati begitu! kau—kau tidak melihat papa menghabiskan napas terakhirnya untuk pete! pada nama pete! kau, pangeran bodoh yang membela pop tersayangmu itu, tidak melihat bagaimana ia sampai hati membunuh papa yang telah menyerah, yang memutuskan pasrah di bawah cengkraman pete lalu mencuri ciuman terakhirnya!"  
  
mendengarnya, brendon meledak bersama emosi tak terbendung. pipinya jadi basah dialiri air mata yang terus berjatuhan. dengan kepala menunduk dan pikiran yang terlalu penuh, brendon menangis, pedih mengingat kemalangan yang menimpa dirinya.  
  
"apa yang membuatmu membela pete sebegitu keras, hah?" dallon bertanya serak. bibirnya basah dan bergetar. "apa yang ia janjikan padamu, brendon? kekuasaan? takhta? pengampunan terhadap nyawa papa jika kami kalah?"  
  
"papa tidak bisa merawat keluarganya!" balas brendon, pecah. "ia tidak punya waktu untuk kita. ia tidak peduli pada kita. papa itu tidak pernah sayang pada kita! untuk apa aku membelanya?!"  
  
"kenapa kau egois sekali? papa jelas-jelas sayang padamu! atau kau terlalu buta sampai tidak bisa melihat bahwa kau itu anak favoritnya papa, hah?!" sembur dallon. "bayangkan betapa hancurnya papa, dikhianati suami tersayangnya dan anak favoritnya!"  
  
"aku bukan anak kesayangan papa!"  
  
"apa, kau ini cacat akal atau semacamnya, ya? papa selalu memerhatikanmu! ia melatihmu dengan keras karena ia tahu kau bisa jadi lebih baik! kau boleh tanya hurley atau trohman, atau siapapun yang dulunya orang kepercayaan papa, dan jawaban mereka pasti sama; kau anak favoritnya papa!"  
  
brendon tersedak saliva sendiri. tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat. ia pusing. sakit.  
  
menyesal.  
  
"harusnya—harusnya papa sayang padaku saja kalau begitu! aku yang selalu mematuhinya, aku yang selalu berusaha mengikuti jejaknya, aku yang selalu membantunya mengerjakan tugas-tugas sebaik mungkin. aku! segalanya aku! tapi coba tebak siapa yang dia paling sayangi?!" dallon mencengkeram jeruji sel kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku jemarinya memutih. "kau, anak tak tahu diuntung yang selalu memberontak!"  
  
ucapan itu menghunjam seperti hujan anak-anak panah selama perang. brendon mengepalkan tangan. tak menahu harus apa, atau bagaimana.  
  
"aku tidak percaya kau masih membela pete sampai sekarang bahkan setelah tahu bajingan itu membunuh papa. apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau pete bisa saja juga mencelakakanmu? dia menghabisi papa. papa, yang dia bilang "sangat kusayang dan kucinta", yang sudah sejak kecil berada di sisinya, mengaguminya, mencintainya. papa. ia membunuh papa. apalagi kau, seorang bocah menjengkelkan yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih barang sedikit." dallon menggeleng. wajahnya sudah basah, basah, basah oleh air mata yang jatuh karena tumpukan derita. ia menatap brendon kecewa sebelum jatuh melorot, duduk dengan kaki tertekuk, lalu memeluk lutut sendiri dan menumpukan dagu di atasnya. "brendon, seandainya kau memang masih waras, tentu kau bisa melihat dahulu kala kita ini keluarga yang bahagia."  
  
bahagia.  
  
kata itu memunculkan berbagai imaji dari masa lalu di benak brendon; makan malam, kunjungan ke desa tempat papa hendak memberdayakan alam lebih lanjut, beberapa dongeng yang dulu papa ceritakan padanya, ketika ia sakit, sebelum tidur. tawa jahil dallon, senyum lebar tyler, papa dan pop yang bertukar pandang...  
  
ah, astaga. dallon ternyata benar. mereka dulu begitu bahagia dalam cara yang sederhana.  
  
{ kalian dulu bahagia. tapi kau, urie, kau menghancurkannya. kau membantu pop menggulingkan papa.  
  
kau membantunya merenggut kebahagiaanmu sendiri; yang terdiri dari sebuah keluarga dan tempat berpulang.  
  
kau  
  
kau menghancurkannya. }


	3. Chapter 3

setelah berhasil membunuh suaminya sendiri dan mengambil alih acreotia, raja peter memenjarakan semua orang yang memihak maharaja patrick selama peperangan—termasuk putranya sendiri, dallon. si sulung yang dulunya kesayangan peter terbukti lebih memilih patrick dibandingkan surga sekalipun. hal yang terbukti ketika adiknya, brendon, bahkan sampai memelas supaya dallon memohon pengampunan pop saja, dibanding ditahan seperti binatang begitu. dallon tidak mendengarkan. ia malah meludah ke wajah brendon dan mengutuk peter sendiri, membuatnya dicambuki para pengawal (yang dulunya juga penjaga pribadi setianya) sebelum dilemparkan ke balik sel kecil yang bahkan tidak cukup dipakai bolak-balik.  
  
pangeran dallon dicoret sebagai pewaris takhta. pangeran brendon, yang enggan menjadi raja, adalah satu-satunya penerus peter yang memenuhi syarat, sebab adik bungsunya, pangeran tyler, jadi gila selama perang berlangsung dan kabur, tidak tahan melihat keluarganya hancur berantakan dan saling mengkhianati begitu. ada kabar kalau pangeran tyler kini jadi penjahat animalistik yang hobi membabat orang di dalam hutan untuk melahap hatinya mentah-mentah.  
  
kegembiraan peter menjadi raja ternyata tidak bertahan lama. ia dengan cepat menyesali segala perbuatannya, menangis lantaran telah membawa maut bagi suaminya (patrick, astaga, patrick yang mencintainya sebegitu besar sampai nekat mencuri ciuman terakhirnya dari peter ketika pedang si pengkhianat sudah menempel dingin nan keji di urat lehernya), lalu stres sendiri mengurus kerajaan yang kian hari kian bobrok saja digerogoti tikus dalam pemerintahan. kekuasaan yang dulu adalah mimpi basah rutinnya malah jadi monster terburuk yang menghantuinya sepanjang sisa hidup.  
  
maka ketika satu-satunya anak yang memihaknya berbalik menjadi pemimpin pemberontakan lainnya, pete tertawa histeris melihat sejarah terulang kendali. ia tertawa ketika brendon menerobos kamarnya, malam hari, bersama dallon. ia tertawa ketika brendon menangis menghunuskan pedang. ia tertawa ketika dallon hilang kendali, menghajarnya tanpa ampun sembari berteriak jeri. ia tertawa. pete terbahak kala dadanya ditikam, lagi dan lagi dan lagi, oleh pangeran yang direndahkan dan pangeran yang tidak punya pilihan, sebab pete sudah mengkhianati seseorang dan sudah sewajarnya pula ia dikhianati kembali oleh darah daging sendiri.  
  
pete terbahak menyambut ajalnya.  
  
patrick, ia berpikir, patrick, anak kita sudah besar. mereka mampu menuntaskan angkara mereka padaku yang telah mengkhianatimu.  
  
lalu napasnya habis. pete mati. sementara anak-anaknya hilang arah, hilang kesempatan hidup, hilang masa kanak-kanak yang indah serta orangtua yang dulu lebih dari segalanya.  
  
hilang begitu saja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
